Human
by WhiteWolfofDestiny
Summary: What if Leon wasn't human? What if Chris was the same? What if D knew something was up, but couldn't figure it out? Until now…
1. Prologue

Pet Shop of Horrors

Summary: What if Leon wasn't human? What if Chris was the same? What if D knew something was up, but couldn't figure it out? Until now…

**Warning! Could turn into Slash, I will give warning if it does. And change the rating too.**

Disclaimer- Oh how I wish it was mine… Maybe for Christmas

A/N – This idea wouldn't leave me alone. Prologue is finished now. Follows the books until which ever one has Chris coming into it. Chris will be leaving differently or not leaving at all, need to think about it.

No this story isn't planned out, but I do have the notes that I will be making. No beta, all mistakes are mine. Any and all help or even your own ideas will be helpful (I may or may not use the ideas, but I am sure they will help). Point of view can and will change.

(Basilisk, rabbits, dragon, mermaid, saber-toothed tiger, child, Totetsu/T-chan, )

Re-uploaded done (29/5/2010)

Prologue

I knew the minute that I heard the name of the pet shop in Chinatown that he was different. Not just different but something else entirely. In all my years of living, I had never met the creature that I face now. I knew it was dangerous to continue playing in the disguise of a human. I was told when I was younger that no matter the power I gain 'they' will always know.

So I did as someone told me, brought him sweets. Never once after that fight, the first fight we had, did you look under my disguise.

He knew something was up. I could it in his eyes, in his body language. He didn't ask the question I could see he wanted to ask. For that I was glad, but I still think it was the chocolate that made you not ask. I had the time I needed to decide what to do about you.

D, with his mismatched eyes, dark hair, and pale skin, moving with such a feline way that it makes you think you are his prey. The way he moved remembered me of so may of my lessons that I was given. He thought I was tense because of the animals that roamed free without cages in the front. He thought I couldn't see them. Let him think what he wishes. As long time as I have the time I need, I don't care.

Humans have always been a problem for animals. Animals must learn new ways of living or die trying. The humans can and will kill and consume the earth and animals. Some care, most don't. One day the earth will give up on them and they may become extinct just like the rest of the animal kingdom they hurt or destroyed. Even then it's the way of the world.

Humans are unlike anything the animal kingdom has seen or will see again. They make the world around them change to suit there needs.

Some animals do better with humans around just as some do worse. If you can breed quickly, chancing of surviving are better then if you can't. Hiding is also something that you must be good at if humans think you never existed in the first place; they can't trap and cage you or kill you for your fur. Use you for they're own gain.

Count D's Pet Shop is like no other place on earth. Normal animals are always in the front, of course T-Chan will never be normal, but the back is a totally different matter. Creatures thought to be gone. Creatures thought to have never existed. Creatures who I know can sense me.

Maybe I want him to know.

D might just take me in if he knew. Is that truly what I want?

Everything was going fine. Then Chris came into my life. I knew my secret would be discovered soon. I had to plan and plan quickly.


	2. Only Family Matters

Disclaimer: I known nothing, nothing I say! *shakes fist*

A/N Don't know why but long chapters are hard for me. Yes I know Leon's apartment is suppose to be a mess. I hate family trees. I must say I like the length of this chapter. Yes, this means the Prologue is done. I just couldn't write anymore, next will be Leon talk with D and the next I believe will be Chris/Gin making friends (I think).

Gin – Chris

* * *

Chapter 1 – Only Family Matters

Leon knew his time was up when he answered the door and he didn't like that he was right. There standing in the hallway of the building was his brother. His younger brother who he had almost no contact with besides the phone and a few cards on holidays, he did a double take and knew it was way too early to deal with this.

Leon knew his father died when he was young and his mother had not remarried until he was in high school. Though he didn't hated his second father, he didn't like him ether. For the simple fact that despite being opened minded and kind, he had a temper sometimes and as the years went on it got worse and worse. It didn't help matters that the man was human.

After the 'death' of the second marriage he knew that his mother had started sleeping around he could tell because of her scent. He never said anything and neither did she.

He knew despite the fact that Chris was part human could have gotten some 'special traits' from their mother. On his double take Leon knew he did. What surprised him was that is was his mother's magic keeping the disguise up. This could mean that Chris knows nothing and is in need of training with his own kind, for his own safety and those around him.

Leon could feel the headache that was trying to coming at him with a sledge hammer. He groaned out loud and stepped away from the door, leaving it opened so Chris could come in. Walking to the kitchen he called out to Chris. "Come in and close the door behind you, little one." Cursing silently at the nickname he used. It was the one his mother had given to him, regardless of how old he get.

He heard the nervous steps of Chris coming in and the soft clicking on the door and locks as Chris locked the door behind him. Leon, breathing a silent sigh as he went about making some instant coffee and trying to get his thoughts together.

His aunt and uncle had no idea that his brother was like him that much was known, if they knew, Chris would have been given to him faster then he could blink. They only took care of his mother after all for the money they got for it. Money wouldn't have been given to them for Chris unless he had been trained. Hell, they would not have paid for that, might not even have called him, either.

Of course, if they could keep Chris' loyalty to them only them. They would have trained him but then he would have to be out of the picture and now that he knew, he would never be leaving him behind again.

Humming a long forgotten tune that his mother used to calm him as a child, he took the steaming cup of coffee into the living room and watched his brother watching him. Sitting down on the opposite side of the couch from Chris, Leon stopped the tune to sip a couple times after blowing on the hot liquid he resumed the tune and watched how Chris' body started to relax without its owners say so. Leon watched this with a small smile behind his cup.

Putting the cup down slowly, Leon reached out to his brother still humming. Pulling the boy to his side, he started petting him the way his mother used to do to him.

He was not ready for the steel like grip Chris used on his waist but knew that the tears were coming next. Not giving up the contact that he knew Chris needed, Leon animal instinct came to the front of his mind and didn't fight it, his brother was hurt and he needed to know how much of an 'animal' Chris was.

Leon growled long and low, at the back of his throat. A sound meant to sooth and comfort, it meant nothing but safety. Chris whimpered as the magic fell away from his form.

Chris looked up at Leon from his position beside him to see what the rush of air that he had felt was.

Leon had dropped his disguise the minute he felt Chris' disguise vanish. Leon's hair had lengthened to his shoulders and had two strips of reddish brown hair that could be seen, pointed ears could be seen through the hair. His nails had changed to claws and his eyes had become silted like a cat, he kept his sky blue eye color, but seemed to have black eye liner around his eyes, making his eyes stand out. Wings of black and dark red were wrapped around Chris, while his golden reddish brown tail flicked from the side.

Chris wings were visible as a golden brown that were folded behind his back, his hair was the same color except for a strip of silver white, once again behind pointed ears. His eyes were silted too and had changed from dark blue to light green. His little claws were still around Leon waist.

Light green stared into sky blue, Leon waiting to see what Chris would do. Chris simply curled up beside Leon and fell asleep. Leon knew better then trying to move now. So instead moved Chris bit and put his legs on the couch. Leon sighed a little as he kept putting his hands through Chris' hair as he growled softly to let him know he was staying where he was.

He just knew this would cause problems. D would know there was a mythical creature in the city and would be out searching for whatever it was.

Leon's mind went though different thoughts of what he could do. The one thought that kept coming back though was that he couldn't leave Chris alone but he had to go to work. Even though he could put Chris with D, he didn't trust D, not enough to give him his brother anyway.

_Well, I do have those vacation days that have been saving up, _he thought. _I could get time off and go to the pet shop. Train Chris, have a vacation. Make sure D knows that it isn't permeated unless he earns my trust. I'm sure that he will go for that if he can gain two creatures at once, you do have to be stupid to say no to that deal._

Getting up carefully and making sure that Chris was still out of it; Leon rushed to the bedroom to have a quick shower and call him boss.

Calling in sick and saying its vacation was not something Leon had wanted to do again.

Coming into the living room again, Leon carefully picked up Chris and used his magic to make both of their wings vanish, before walking out the door towards Count D's Pet Shop.

* * *

Taking to the roof tops, Leon sped down to China town, stopping only to sooth Chris who was getting worried in his sleep.

Soon enough, the familiar smell of D's incense tickled his nose. Speeding though the door, Leon stopped in the shadows and used them to cover him and Chris until the door closed and he was sure there were no humans in sight.

Leon stayed in the shadows as D, who in the back came into the front. Going on instinct and nothing else, he stayed where he was. He knew that D could see him by the fact that he was looking straight at them.

D walked over to the couch and picked up the teapot, which he could see, was still hot. "Would you like some tea?" he asked while pouring some for himself and his guest.

"T-chan close the shop would please?" he said after a thought.

Leon watched what all the animals were doing as some watched him. In a low voice that sounded nothing like his human one he said. "Only if you have some rabbit blood for flavor." Leon knew he wouldn't get away without it. Not right now anyway.

"Indeed, I do." Making a hand motion to a couple of pets, Leon saw a few leave, probably to get what he asked for. "Why don't you come and sit with me while we wait for them to return with it." Waving a hand to the couch that sat opposite to him.

"I don't trust you," Leon said as he slowly moved out of the shadows holding Chris tightly.

As soon as he stood beside the couch a few cats came back carrying a bottle of rabbit's blood. Putting the bottle down beside the tea he poured for his guest to use. Leon sat down and lake Chris comfortable beside him, before picking up the bottle to sniff at and then poured it into the tea to his liking.

After a moment of silence in which both of them tried to think of what words to use, Chris began to wake up. The first thing he saw was D looking at him, not comfortable with the look he was being given Chris looked to his brother.

"Hey, little one. Good nap?" Leon asked as put his cup down.

Chris nodded, looking sad, soon enough though he started looking around the shop without leaving the couch.

Leon watched as he looked around at what he thought to be people, in awe. D watched them both, taking in there appearance. "Here, drink some." Leon said as he put his cup of tea to Chris' lips. Going slowly Chris drank the rest of Leon's tea. Leon hummed happily.

"Go play Gin. I need to speak with him," motioning towards D. "You and I will talk later and I promise to explain then." Leon hugged Chris to him then shooed him off. Chris took one last look at D then ran to the back, followed by a few of the pets.


	3. Tea, Talking and being a cat

A/N I don't know where these ideas come from but they appear and won't let me be. *sigh* Oh well, could be worse. I can't write anymore for this chapter. My bunny won't let me, I wanted to keep going too…. Five pages is not to bad anyway. Thanks to all who reviewed and put me fav and alert. Means so much to me, any body want to try and guess what creatures Leon and Chris are yet? Most info about them is my own though. Good luck guessing though.

Disclaimer: Can I just own some of the Pets? Please?

Aeton: Greek myth name of one of Pluto's night-black steeds, usually rendered "swift as a eagle." – Leon

Gin: Japanese for silver, I believe – Chris

"Human speech"

'Animal speech'

30/5/2010 – 31/5/2010 written

Chapter 2 – Tea, Talking and being a cat

Leon pulled his eyes away from the door Chris disappeared behind, though he Chris would be safe, his instincts were telling him to keep newly named Gin with him. Breathing deeply for a few seconds, his eyes moved to that of D's, who had refilled his cup and placed it in front of him.

Fixing the cup to his liking he sipped again at the hot liquid, it had been to long since he let himself taste the blood and flesh of animals. He knew that killed animals found would bring attention to him, so he kept himself in check more often then he knew he should.

As much as he wish it wasn't true, he knew he was in trouble just because he needed the help of taking care of his brother. He was too young to take care of himself and needed the raw foods more then he did. He wouldn't be able to help Gin if he killed a human to eat. If human flesh was the only thing around as prey, sooner rather then later it would have happened.

He knew he had a few days at most before D got worried that he, as Leon didn't come by. Putting down the cup he had drained and locking eyes with D, he started the conversion that he wanted nothing to do with.

"My brother and I ask for your help. I don't trust, yes, but I'm not stupid enough to try and raise him in a purely human environment." Leon started, looking at D with narrow eyes when he smiled softly. Keeping any more he wanted to say to himself knowing that it would raise more questions then he wanted. Leon knew already asking for what he wanted was going to get him in more trouble then probably it was worth. However he had almost no choice.

"You are the one I keep sensing, are you not?" D tilted his head in question. After putting his tea down on the table D brought his hands to his lap.

"Yes." Leon answered swiftly.

"Why do you run from me?" D eyes looked at his less then human features with what looked to be curiosity.

Leon shrugged. "Most creatures who can live in human society don't want to be here unless they have to be. Prideful creatures don't want to come unless they have too, myself included." Leon sighed and let the magic go to let D see his wings. Leon felt a smirk come to his face as he saw D's eyes widened a bit with the appearance if his wings.

"I must say, you have me at loss for words. I cannot tell what you or the boy are in terms of species." Leon felt the smirk widen to a grin at those words.

Leon froze when he heard the bell on the door open and before D could say a word, Leon had changed himself to his house cat form. A beautiful reddish brown tom cat sat with his tail rapped around his paws. The tip of his tail and front paws were white and there was a streak of golden brown from his forehead to what D could only guess could be going all the way down his back.

Blinking at the cat for a second, D stood up from where he was seated and said his welcoming speech. The mother daughter pair started looking around the shop. D was talking to the mother when the little girl with pig tails spotted Leon and let the kittens and puppies she had been surrounded by.

He had been watching them and was not surprised to find that the girl not only spotted him and was coming over to see him. He was just a bit surprised when the girl, who Leon guessed knew nothing about cats or animals in general, picked him up and started talking to him. The reason he thought the girl knew nothing. He was being held like a baby. Of course, it didn't help that the girl was petting him in the right spots to make him purr.

The girl sat on the couch and put him on her lap and continued the pet him. Leon remembered just now why he hated human kids, though to be fair he was in a pet shop. So he took up the role of loving cat for a bit. Keeping the girl happy was all well and good but he knew that if D tried to sell him to her. D would lose a limb or two from 'mysterious circumstances'.

D and the mother watched the scene on the couch with different reactions. D was more then a little amused, though still confused, trying to figure out what creatures he was. The mother was very happy and went to see if the cat liked her as well.

D sat across from them, pouring the tea once more when the mother expressed the need to have some. After taking Leon cup and serving everyone. The mother spoke. "Could we purchase this handsome tom?" The mother said, looking down at the cat which was doing a good impression of having one bones turn to jelly.

Still purring Leon mewed to D. 'Sell me and I promise you will lose a limb or two, D.'

"As much as I love that you like him and want to take him home. I would have to decline for the fact that he has a mate in the back and if I sell him before the kittens are born, the mother may kill off the kittens." Leon opened his eyes and looked at D in shock about the lie.

Getting up carefully, he jumped down quickly and trotted around the room looking at the kittens. A few of them stopped playing and started following him around the room, mewing things to him. D kept one ear on the cats and watch a little sadly as the girl who looked like she wanted to cry.

Before the girl could cry though, the cat came back to her with the kittens following him. Hanging in his mouth was a pure black kitten with amber eyes. Jumping into her lap, he put the kitten down, and then jumped back to where the kittens were meowing at the foot of the couch. Feeling smug about what just did, he hid under the couch that D was sitting on. Of course the kittens followed him to talk and play with him.

Sniffing at each kitten that came up to him, he noticed that most didn't go far from where he was sitting. 'My am I popular with the little ladies today.' He mewed, flicking an ear when the human girl's laughter came to his ears.

'Of course you are, you may not be a pure-blooded king of the winds but your close enough for most. Those that care you will have to fight.' The light grey kitten mewed.

'I knew you all could tell what I was. Cats have always been able to tell.' Leon said as he gave the kitten a lick on top her head. Looking confused, he asked. 'Why didn't you tell D then?'

'It was not our place.' A young tabby female replied.

'Why would we?' said the black one.

'He is not our master' said the spotted one.

Looking at the four of them in there eyes. Leon started to purr in happiness. Leon had always loved cats and this just reminded him why.

Hearing the sound of the bell above the door, Leon knew he had to move from this spot, not knowing whether or not D would force him to come out.

Padded to the back of the couch, where the kittens were not blocking him from leaving, he looked at the distance from the floor and the back of the couch. Ignoring the kittens and jumping up to the back of the couch, carefully, he settled down. Laying on his side, leaving his tail down the back for target practice, Leon yawned.

"Ready to start again?" D asked without turning his head toward the cat that was lying behind him.

'Yes.' Leon replied. 'Why can't you tell what I am?'

"I can tell Gin and you are family and have the same traits open to each other. However you have something more then the one species you are. It makes knowing what are difficult to figure out." D said slowly as he thought out the answer.

_Same traits open? Well, that makes trying to figure out what to train Gin in easier_ Leon thought.

'Let's just get to the easy stuff,' Leon remarked. 'You want us as pets or even just to say you have us as a species, right?'

D nodded his head.

'Gin and I will stay with you for a number of days, after which I will be free to go and come as I please. Gin will stay will you until I think that he is trained enough to try living in human society again. If afterwards he wishes to leave, he is allowed to leave.' Leon started. 'Until his training is complete, if you went to sell him for some reason, I have to be sold too. I am responsible for him until his training is complete at least. Some human breaks the contact, they will deal with me.'

"I am fine with all that, anything else?" D asked as he leaned back on the couch.

'Not at the moment but if something comes up I will let you know.' Leon replied.

"May I ask what type of creature Gin and you are?" D asked as he got up and started clearing the table.

Before Leon could even try and answer, the kittens that had been playing with his tail, switched playthings and rushed under the couch, jumping up and tackled him, making him fall off the back of the couch in a tangle of furry bodies.

D stopped what he was doing and waited to see what would happen.

Being in cat form or not when more then one kitten starts crawling all over you, first instinct is to run or fight. The cats being kittens that pounced on him, Leon turned tail and ran, right up onto D's shoulder. The kittens who knew better then to try climbing up to get Leon started playing with the puppies that were around the room.

Taking and deep breath while tried to think of an answer. He noticed a few things he didn't before. Like the fact that D might look weak but being this close to him, he could tell there was sense of power coming from him. His scent was not that unpleasant as he thought. He never was able to catch D's scent before; the incense had always blocked him from picking it up before.

D picked up the dishes and made his way into the kitchen area, noticing that the cat on his shoulder seems to be able to stay where he was without using his claws that cats would have had to use. He started cleaning waiting for his answer.

Leon steadied himself carefully before curling around D's neck like a furry scarf. Purring softly, he answered as D was drying and putting things away. 'I don't know if I should tell you what we are. We are rare and have never liked staying in your kind's ship from long. Hell, I myself have met three generations of your family, not including yourself. My room is still here, I think.'

D froze, a teacup in his hands nearly falling from his grip.

'You seem to take after your great Grandfather more then anyone. Your Grandfather's not to bad but he tried to cage me and if it wasn't for his father, who I respected and liked. That Grandfather of yours would be dead. Never have I liked your father. I may not trust you much but as long as you don't do something to stupid, I may come to trust and respect you.' Leon sighed. D nodded slowly.

D finished putting things away quickly and walked into the back where he felt Gin. As he walked he noticed that most cat and bird species were looking at the cat in awe, respect, even fear. Leon hissed out a laugh as he realized where they were headed.

'What is your name?' D asked as he walked.

'Aeton' Leon answered.

Letting the heat that he could feel from D's body sooth away and all problems from him mind was too easy in Leon's mind. Letting his eyes drift shut, he mentally prepared himself for whatever he was going to find in the Kitsune's room.


End file.
